


if i think of you, it hurts less

by shotgun_sammy



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Hurt No Comfort, Other, greg frickard is a RAT BASTARD with NO RIGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun_sammy/pseuds/shotgun_sammy
Summary: Emily Potter, though afraid to admit it, knew she was being abused. And it was terrifying. And it made her hate herself and her life a little more each day.
Relationships: Emily Potter & Greg Frickard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	if i think of you, it hurts less

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hate greg frickard and emily deserved better! this is a small vent fic i made to cope with my own trauma of. basically her thoughts and feelings during his abuse. enjoy!

From the second Greg had become her boyfriend, whatever normal Emily had tried to have was pushed aside. Greg had seemed like a good idea- He was absolutely head over heels for her. He saved her from the wreck.

But every word that left Greg's mouth made her more and more tired. Made it clear to her that head over heels didn't mean it was a good idea. Or, even, that he actually cared. Greg's 'care' for her was just a thinly veiled cover for Greg's care for his love of her. She had this thought a lot, not even entirely understanding what it meant herself, yet.. it made more sense than it should.

As she fought through her day-to-day amnesia based haze she was still trying to clear, he never asked if she was okay. If she wanted to go talk to her doctor. Or her friends. Or her mother.

It was always, 'oh, you'd look even better with your hair pulled back, baby'. Or 'I think you look better in dresses'. Or 'keep your door unlocked, I don't like when I can't get in'. Emily loved Greg.. or, at least, she thought she did. She was trying to. It would be a lie to say that speaking those three little words didn't leave a bitter taste in her mouth, but she could get used to it.

After all, this was normal, right? He was just looking out for her! Greg always loudly preached how he wanted the best for her. How he was keeping her safe. And at night, when he would call just as she went to turn on the radio, he would go on and on about how much he adored her. Maybe it would all fall in place in it's time, because he wasn't lying about the love. Emily knew that much to be true.

And then it started becoming even worse. In the few moments she got to talk to the local radio hosts, Ben and Sammy, they insisted Ben was the one to pull her out. And that her and Ben had been close- which was extremely against what claims Greg had made to her.

It confused her. It made her sick.  
And she only felt worse when she had to start sneaking past him.

Sneaking phone calls to Ben off a burner phone.

Sneaking to the station to talk.

Pretending she wasn't home and silencing her phone just to get some time alone.

And everytime she slipped up and let a trace of what she was doing, the voice that was usually full of the terrifying love he preached for her became loud and harsh. Demanding. Don't run off like that again. Don't talk to the radio boys, they aren't any good. Give me your phone so I can make sure you weren't talking to anyone. Let me in your fucking house. And she hated it. So she had started learning to stay in line. In, what Greg had decided, was her place. Quiet, calm, there to love Greg whenever he wanted and a completely transparent and open book for him. It wore her down quickly, but she kept smiling, because if she didn't.. he'd try and fix what he had done by being even more overbearing.

But Ben was who she really wanted to talk to. He was.. sweet. Genuinely. Kind, funny.. and he loved her. Emily knew he really meant it because he had said it by accident.. and then apologised because he didn't want to make it weird for her. Even though he had spent the first leg of Greg and hers' relationship fighting with Emily about how terrible he was.

And in the few times she managed to sneak past her boyfriend to go and see Ben and Sammy, they would toss around words. Manipulation. Abuse. But she kept shaking her head and saying she was fine. He was fine. And it wasn't just the denial keeping her insistence. A small portion of it was that she was scared to admit it.

More than a small portion.

A very very large portion.

The part of her that wanted to cry everytime Greg would pull her phone from her hands and threaten to break it if she texted Ben one more time was scared to admit that behaviour wasn't okay. She just wanted to be loved right now. It didn't necessarily matter by who, and Greg had seemed so willing. Emily had been more than willing to let him love her until the second his love started having restrictions and rules, which was near immediately. Missing doctor's visits when you're fresh out of a car accident as big as hers apparently wasn't good. And yet it happened. Missing out on dinners her mother had invited her to as a means to check on her.. wasn't good. And yet it happened.

She missed having friends.  
She wanted to find out the truth of who Ben was to her, since everyone except Greg seemed to insist he was important.

And the thought of her mysterious friend Ben is what kept her strong through all this. In the time's where Greg would calm down and just hold her close- his arms always just a little too tight around her- she would imagine the arms wrapped around her thin body, the arms keeping her safe, as that of Ben Arnold. Warm. A touch of muscle that Frickard did not have. Ben smelled like pancake syrup and dusty radio equipment. It was a much more pleasing memory to recall than the smell of fry grease and frog on Frickard. When he would kiss her, part of her mind would always imagine his lips as Ben's. Greg's fingers were too thin to be Ben's, but that didn't stop her from imagining them as his when they held hands.

The man she loved was Ben Arnold, even if she had no clue why and was angry at him for butting heads with Greg and making her situation worse.

Emily Potter, though afraid to admit it, knew she was being abused. And it was terrifying. And it made her hate herself and her life a little more each day.

But she had to be strong.

She had to just sit and wait.

Hope this would all be over soon.


End file.
